F I X Y O U
by KaibaGirlWhiteRose
Summary: Después del duelo contra Vector y los Varians, Astral se encuentra gravemente herido y Yuma entra en una gran depresión por todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo volver a hacer un Kattobingu?, ¿cómo recuperar la confianza perdida?. {SPOILERS CAP. 96] -Corregido-


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, mientras que la historia de Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL pertenece a Shin Yoshida, ésta historia está echa sin fines lucrativos ajenos al entretenimiento.**

**Contiene SPOILERS del capítulo 96 **

* * *

Al finalizar el duelo contra Misael, Durbe y Vector, Yuma, Kaito y Shark estaban exhaustos y tenían las palabras de Vector resonando en su cabeza.

—Nos volveremos a ver ¡ahaha!, pero esta vez me asegurare de eliminarlos por completo me oyes, ¡Tsukumo Yuma! AHAHAHAH!

Yuma recordaba con enojo y tristeza, como alguien en quien él había confiado y dicho haber sido su amigo causó tanto daño y sufrimiento a sus amigos, a él y en especial a Astral quien recibió un gran daño durante el duelo.

Al volver a Heartland, Haruto esperaba a que Kaito y los demás volvieran. Al verlos aterrizar el niño corrió hacia la nave.

—¡Hermano!, ¡hermano! ¿estás bien?

Kaito al ver a su hermano menor suspiró de alivio pues durante todo el camino sólo esperaba se encontrara bien

—Estoy bien Haruto no te preocupes vuelve adentro por favor, diciendo esto con una sonrisa algo intranquila.

—Está bien hermano—y se retira con expresión de duda en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Shark se aseguraba de que Rio se encontrase bien.

—Rio ¿estás bien?, ¿no te sucedió nada?

—Calma Ryoga estoy bien, aunque... no puedo decir lo mismo de Yuma —contestó una preocupada Rio.

Ambos voltearon hacia él y observaron un rostro inexpresivo con la mirada vacía y triste.

Kotori y los demás estaban preocupados, sus amigos intentaron varias maneras de animarlo pero simplemente no pudieron, así que decidieron acompañarlo a casa. Rio y Shark eligen irse por separado pero él se va intranquilo y preocupado por el estado de Yuma, al igual que el inexpresivo pero alerta Kaito que también sabía que el menor de los tres estaba en malas condiciones.

Llegando a casa, Akari le pregunta a Yuma sobre su viaje a lo que éste hace caso omiso y simplemente se encierra en su habitación toda la tarde, no bajó siquiera a cenar. Esta conducta siguió por varios días y las explicaciones que Kotori le tuvo que hacer a Akari fueron poco convencionales, aún así la niña sólo le pedía tiempo para que Yuma mejorara, a lo que decidió darle un poco de espacio.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que regresaron del viaje que cambió totalmente la vida de Yuma y de sus amigos, el viaje que logró romper al chico de admirable carácter, aquel que siempre mostraba una enorme sonrisa y no se rendía ante nada ahora llevaba encerrado en su habitación varios días.

En el transcurso de la semana Akari se da cuenta que el estado de ánimo de Yuma va de mal en peor, desde que llegó de ese viaje misterioso no ha sido el mismo, no asiste a la escuela, su apetito es casi nulo, su ánimo está por los suelos, ignora las llamadas de sus amigos y sobre todo lo que más le preocupa son las largas caminatas que hace por las noches, regresando a altas horas de la madrugada, llegando cabizbajo y cansado mientras se limitaba solo a aislarse en su alcoba.

En una de esas llegadas en la madrugada Akari intentó detenerlo antes de que volviera a encerrarse.

—Yuma, ¿estás bien? —Akari intentó seguirlo hasta su habitación, pero el solo cerró la puerta.

—Yuma…

Akari sabía que tal vez sus amigos podían ayudarle y así decide contarle a Kotori sobre las caminatas nocturnas de Yuma, quien del otro lado de la pantalla se muestra preocupada.

—Veré que puedo hacer Akari-san, trataré de animarlo.

—Muchas gracias Kotori-chan

Al día siguiente Kotori logró que Yuma saliera de su casa por al menos un momento.

Iniciaron con una caminata y charlaron unos momentos sobre cosas simples, pero la chica sabía que debía retomar el tema tarde o temprano.

—Yuma por favor ¡reacciona!, sé que Shinguetsu nos traiciono, que jugó contigo y ¡eso es horrible!, pero todavía nos tienes a nosotros, te apoyaremos pase lo que pase y recuerda que Astral también está a tu lado, siempre puedes contar con nosotros recuerda, Kattobingu! —Yuma solo puede mirar el suelo.

—No puedo, simplemente ya no puedo, lo lastimé y le fallé a todos — dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Yuma, espera!, ¡YUMA!...

* * *

Triste y sin saber qué hacer, la chica decide acudir a una persona que tal vez le ayude, aunque tardó un poco en obtener la dirección que necesitaba logró llegar esa misma tarde. Al tocar la puerta, la menor de los Kamishiro fue quien recibió a la de cabello verde.

—Hola Kotori, ¿cómo has estado?

—No muy bien —con la voz apagada

—Entiendo, ¿Yuma... sigue igual?

—Si, algo así pero por eso necesito hablar con Shark.

—Claro... ¡Ryoga! —gritó la joven de cabello azul.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —Shark apareció detrás de su hermana sorprendido de ver a Kotori en su puerta y preguntando por él.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Es sobre Yuma, necesito que lo ayudes por favor, eres el único que sé que puede animarlo —Kotori le cuenta toda la situación a Shark y a Rio, las cosas que Yuma hace y evita, al finalizar la joven se retira, dejando a un Shark pensativo.

—Ryoga, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Rio con un pequeño deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Necesito arreglar algo… se lo debo —contestó el chico.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y después la menor entendió.

—Cuídate —contestó la joven, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

—Siempre lo hago.

Shark tomó su casco, encendió su motocicleta y arrancó hacia la dirección en la que estaba seguro Yuma estaría.

* * *

Yuma se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba mientras miraba el suelo, jamás levantó la cabeza para ver dónde se encontraba, se sentía humillado, triste, cansado y a la vez se odiaba por ser tan iluso, porque su inmadurez no sólo le costó la seguridad de Astral, sino también la de todos sus amigos, toda la gente a la que amaba, él era el culpable de que todos a su alrededor sufrieran. El joven se sentó en una banqueta mientras miraba el suelo y comenzaba a sollozar.

—Deja las lágrimas para cuando te derrote en un duelo ¿si?, te ves patético.

Yuma no se había percatado del ruido de la motocicleta, ni siquiera de que alguien estuviera a tales horas de la noche rondando por allí, donde quiera que estuviera.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?, ni siquiera yo sé dónde estoy —dijo el menor con poca emoción ignorando el comentario antes dicho por parte de su acompañante.

—Te conozco —fue lo único que respondió.

—Y ...¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el menor con poca emoción en su voz.

—Parece que no estás muy feliz de verme —contestó el de ojos azules con neutralidad. —Todos están preocupados por ti, eres un idiota por no avisar a dónde vas a estas horas de la noche.

—Y ¿qué hora es?

—¿Sabes qué hora es?... —contestó de manera agresiva —¡Es hora de que toda esta estupidez acabe! ¿Dónde está esa maldita sonrisa que siempre cargas?, ¿dónde está toda esa energía que sueles tener?, ese "_poder que se compara con el sol_", dime ¿dónde lo has dejado? —replicó el mayor con severidad, mientras que Yuma solo estaba cabizbajo.

—Shark… yo…

—Yuma, ¿dónde está tu Kattobingu? —preguntó Shark con severidad y un deje de melancolía.

—Yo... no puedo volver a hacer un Kattobingu, entiéndelo Shark, Kattobingu... es algo que me enseñó mi padre, y lo traicionaron, lo engañaron como Shinguet... no, como Vector lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Qué hay de tus amigos, tu familia?, ¿qué hay de Astral?

—¿Astral?

—El necesita de tu ayuda tanto como tú de la suya.

—Yo… Astral está gravemente herido por mi culpa —respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tal vez si haya sido tu culpa, por creer en el idiota de Vector pero… así eres tú.

Yuma volteó a ver los ojos del mayor con confusión.

—Tú siempre le das una oportunidad los demás. —dedicándole una sonrisa sincera al pelinegro.

Shark ofreció su mano a Yuma para que éste se levantara, en cuanto Yuma estuvo de pie, encendió su motocicleta.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el de ojos rojos.

—Te daré un paseo, se que siempre has querido subir a mi motocicleta.—arrojándole un casco a Yuma.

En otra situación Yuma no hubiera negado que de verdad quería pasearse en el vehículo, pero en ése momento la emoción no lo abordaba; mientras Yuma subía a la motocicleta, Shark tomó su D-Gazer y contactó a Akari, quien contestó rápidamente el llamado, el chico podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Shark, ¿encontraste a mi hermano?

—Si, él está bien.

—Gracias al cielo, te agradezco que lo encontraras.

—No hay problema. Estaré un momento con él y después lo llevaré a casa.

—Pero... —Shark no dejó terminar la frase a la joven porque ya había colgado la llamada.

—¿Ya estás listo? —Yuma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero alcanzó a escuchar a Shark, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y ¿a dónde vamos?

—A cualquier lugar.

Así la motocicleta hizo sus estruendosos ruidos y avanzó hacia ningún rumbo fijo.

Yuma estaba sujetado de Shark, mientras éste conducía Yuma observaba los diferentes lugares que recorrían, pasando por una bella y serena playa que hizo sentir al joven un poco más tranquilo, también observó algunas tiendas que seguían abiertas, al estar en la zona central de Heartland observó los puentes, las casas, las construcciones y las luces que tanto le gustaban de la ciudad y que siempre eran motivo de curiosidad de Astral...

—Astral ... —sin darse cuenta el chico había dejado salir un largo suspiro.

Shark se dió cuenta de ésto y en el parque más cercano estacionó su motocicleta, bajó de ella y se quitó el casco.

—Caminemos —fue lo único que dijo.

Yuma obedeció, bajó de la motocicleta y siguió los pasos de Shark. Caminaron un largo rato sin hablar hasta que el mayor se detuvo en una de las fuentes del parque, ambos estaban en silencio, Yuma se limitaba a ver a el agua de la fuente mientras que Shark observaba cómo la melancolía de Yuma regresaba, de verdad que le estaba exasperando el comportamiento del chico, el jamás era así y menos cuando Astral estaba en tan malas condiciones, por lo regular Yuma actuaría valientemente, inconsciente de sus actos, tal vez hasta de una manera irracional, pero siempre actuaba, el Yuma que estaba frente a sus ojos no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, solo reprimirse sobre sus errores, que al fin y al cabo no eran suyos porque había sido engañado de la manera más sucia posible.

—Yuma, ¿recuerdas nuestro duelo en el hospital?

—Claro que si, robaste mi Ou Key para hacerme tener un duelo contigo.

—Si bueno, pero ¿por qué reaccionaste?

—¿Eh?... No entiendo tu pregunta

—Idiota, te estoy queriendo hacer entender que la manera en que reaccionaste fue por proteger la Ou Key, a Astral, ese duelo te hizo entender que tienes una motivación y que el no hacer nada no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, ¿por qué no solo olvidas el asunto de Vector y te enfocas en lo importante? —finalizó el molesto joven.

—Tu... no entiendes

—No, de verdad que no entiendo.

Después de un largo tiempo ambos escucharon un ruido cercano a ellos haciendo que ambos estuvieran alerta. Escucharon pasos acercándose y una voz familiar.

—Haruto, cuidado por donde caminas.

—¿Kaito? —ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

El rubio apareció detrás de unos árboles con una caja de plástico que dentro contenía una mariposa de un bello color azul brillante.

—Debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarme a ustedes dos por aquí, mucho menos a éstas horas de la noche.

—Eso mismo digo Kaito —replicó Shark con incredulidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kaito? —preguntó Yuma

—Prometí a Haruto un paseo al parque, pero estuve ocupado hasta éste momento.

—Hermano ¿encontraste un buen lugar para liberarla? —preguntó el pequeño mientras se acercaba a su hermano mayor, pero se percató de que no estaban solos.

—¡Yuma! —exclamó el niño con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que éste le correspondiera el gesto.

Shark se percató de ésto y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez sería bueno dejarlos charlar por un momento. Kaito observó que el de cabello púrpura se alejaba y al ver que su pequeño hermano y Yuma iniciaban una conversación sobre la mariposa que liberarían decidió seguir a Shark. Ambos se sentaron en una banca y se limitaron a observar a los menores.

—Mi hermano y yo capturamos ésta mariposa hace unos días, pero no me gusta tenerla cautiva en un lugar tan pequeño; además, aunque la llamo mía, ella no me pertenece, así que le dije a mi hermano que la liberáramos durante el día, pero estuvo ocupado , así que hasta éste momento estamos buscando un lindo lugar donde dejarla.

—Eso es grandioso Haruto —dijo Yuma con alegría, pero no la misma euforia que siempre demostraba.

—¿Algo anda mal Yuma? —Haruto estaba ligeramente preocupado

—No, todo está bien Haruto, no debes preocuparte.

—Mi hermano me dijo que en el viaje que hicieron te lastimaron y que necesitarías tiempo para mejorarte. ¿Sabes? mi hermano capturó esta mariposa porque estaba lastimada, pero él la curó y ahora puede volar bien, creo que mientras tengas a alguien que te ayude cuando estés lastimado estarás bien y tal vez puedas andar bien otra vez, como mi mariposa. —finalizó Haruto esbozando una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

—Haruto... —Yuma volteó a ver a Shark y a Kaito, ellos en verdad se habían preocupado por él, aunque lo demostraran de una manera muy diferente.

—Haruto, muchas gracias. —el pequeño sonrió y acto seguido extendió sus brazos con la caja de plástico hacia Yuma.

—¿Por qué me das tu mariposa?

—Sé que tu encontrarás el lugar correcto —finalizó Haruto quien le dio un pequeño abrazo y corrió hacia su hermano.

Kaito se levantó de la banca y se dirigió hacia Shark despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza que fué correspondido por el de ojos azules.

— Vamonos Haruto.

Mientras los hermanos Tenjou desaparecían, Yuma observaba fijamente la mariposa que parecía querer salir ya de su jaula.

—Conozco un lugar que tal vez te agrade Yuma, si aún quieres seguir.

—Sí, está bien Shark.

Sin usar la motocicleta Shark dirige a Yuma al interior del parque.

—Conozco un atajo —mencionó Shark un tanto emocionado.

—Muy bien, si tan solo supiera a dónde vamos —sonrió el moreno, cosa que motivó más a Shark.

—Te diré que eres afortunado, pues sólo mi hermana y tú saben que éste es mi lugar favorito. —Yuma sintió que cierto calor volvía a él al sentir la emoción de la aventura.

Yuma podía observar como su acompañante sabía exactamente por dónde ir, pues él sólo identificaba plantas y árboles, ni un solo camino trazado. Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que las luces de la ciudad aparecieron.

—Aquí es —dijo Shark con cierta emoción.

—¿El acuario de Heartland? —respondió Yuma —pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene de especial un lugar público como este?

—Es especial cuando no hay nadie. —y acto seguido el mayor trepó las rejas que protegían la entrada al acuario. —!Vamos!

Yuma observó a su alrededor antes de trepar por la cerca, y al entrar en el acuario con su compañero se dio cuenta de no debía dudar jamás de la palabra de Shark. El acuario era un lugar mágico, sin la gente que siempre estaba estorbando la vista, era como estar dentro del océano, todo brillaba y se movía al compás del agua, los animales estaban totalmente relajados ante el horario. Había tanta serenidad en ese lugar que Yuma se sintió más que tranquilo, era como estar dentro de la Ou Key, era algo de otro mundo.

—Puedo ver por qué te gusta este lugar Shark.

—Vine aquí un día después del incidente de Rio, bueno ya había estado en el acuario, pero no durante la noche, en ese momento, al entrar aquí fue cuando descubrí que éste era mi segundo hogar.

Yuma se sintió agradecido de que su amigo le confiara uno de sus secretos, ahora se sentía mejor que antes.

—Solo quisiera que Astral estuviera aquí.

—Puedes traerlo algún otro día, claro, con mi autorización, porque éste es mi territorio. —Ambos chicos rieron ante sus comentarios, definitivamente Yuma se sentía mucho mejor.

—Yuma, sé que Vector y los Varians te han lastimado, que ellos buscan destruir el mundo Astral y para ello necesitan llegar a ti, pero por eso mismo no debes permitirte caer, ¡ante nada! —dijo Shark con una gran determinación que hizo reaccionar a Yuma.

—Tienes razón, debo... no, voy a proteger a Astral cueste lo que cueste —dedicándose una corta pero sincera sonrisa por parte de ambos.

Los dos salieron del acuario y se dirigieron hacia donde Shark había dejado su vehículo, pero antes de salir del parque se encontraron con una masa de gente en pijamas y totalmente desarreglados.

Kotori, Cathy, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke,Takashi, Rio, Akari, Haru, Haruto y Kaito (éstos dos seguían bien vestidos) estaban frente a los ojos de Yuma. Los amigos del moreno corrieron hacia donde estaba y Kotori se abalanzó sobre él (provocando los celos de Cathy).

—Yuma eres un idiota por preocuparnos así, promete que ya no harás estas tonterías, ¡promételo!.

Yuma correspondió el abrazo, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga desde siempre. —Lo lamento, jamás volverá a pasar.

Todos gritaban ánimos hacia Yuma y le hacían saber lo preocupados que estaban, Cathy dijo algo sobre que mandó más de 200 gatos en su búsqueda, Tetsuo y Rio lo buscaron en las zonas de duelistas, mientras que Tokunosuke y Takashi estuvieron haciéndola de detectives (sin claro éxito).

—Pero... ¿quién les dijo que estábamos aquí?

Akari habló ésta vez.

—Kaito lo mencionó.

Todos voltearon hacia el susodicho de manera que el rubio sólo pudo evitar las miradas bajando la suya hacia Haruto.

—Bien, está hecho, es hora de descansar Haruto, vámonos a casa.

—Espera hermano —el pequeño se dirigió hacia Yuma y pidió que éste se agachase

—¿Encontraste un buen lugar? —susurró el niño.

—Sí, tengo el lugar perfecto.

Ambos rieron y el niño regresó con su hermano mayor.

—Gracias por todo, Kaito, Haruto. —mencionó Yuma.

Los Tenjou sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

Yuma se acercó a su hermana y a su abuela, —Lamento haberlas preocupado, jamás volveré a hacer lo que hice, lo siento mucho. Akari tenía su típica expresión severa de hermana mayor mientras que su abuela la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—¡Bah! que se puede hacer contigo si eres un idiota, hasta Obomi lo sabe. —Y sonrió a su hermano.

Por último se acercó a Shark, su rival y uno de sus mejores amigos lo único que pudo hacer y sin previo aviso fue abrazarle rápidamente antes de que el mayor empezara a replicar o a resistirse.

—Gracias por todo Shark.

Contrario a lo pensado, el chico de cabello púrpura se dejó abrazar y se limitó a decir.

—Estamos a mano Yuma.

Todos decidieron regresar a sus casas. Los más jóvenes se fueron en grupo junto con Akari y Haru, mientras que Rio y Ryoga en el vehículo de éste último, no sin antes despedirse de Yuma con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, Yuma sabía que tenía algo más por hacer. Entró a su habitación más tranquilo, tomó un respiro y sostuvo la Ou key con todas sus fuerzas , en ese momento la llave se iluminó y permitió al chico en ella.

El joven vio a Astral dormido dentro de una esfera, al parecer todavía se estaba recuperando del daño recibido en el duelo contra Vector.

Yuma lo ve fijamente.

—Astral —dice suspirando —lo siento, por mi culpa estas así, fui descuidado deje que mis emociones me controlaran y saliste lastimado —el chico cayó de rodillas con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas —tú eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito. Prometo que de ahora en adelante te protegeré y ésta vez lo haré bien —en ese momento cierra sus ojos y cuando los abre la esfera que los mantenía separados desapareció, dejando a Astral frente a Yuma.

—Yuma

—!Astral!

—Gracias por todo Yuma.

—¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Sí, y quiero que sepas que también te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, hemos pasado por muchas cosas difíciles antes y las superamos juntos. Yuma, tenemos que seguir, nuestra misión aún no termina, derrotaremos a los Varians de una vez por todas y recuperaremos los Numbers.

—¡Si!, no me detendré hasta haber recuperado tus memorias, estamos juntos en esto,— diciéndolo con voz determinada, característica del verdadero Yuma.

En ese momento toma la mariposa que Haruto le dio y juntos abren la pequeña caja. Ambos observan cómo la criatura de color azul brillante se va volando y en Yuma se dibuja el rostro de la tranquilidad al igual que en la de Astral.

—Astral!

—Yuma!

KATTOBINGU DA ORE!

:D lml

* * *

**ESTE FIC NO ES 100% MIO!**

**Este fic fué elaborado con la colaboración de ArturoV :D3 surgió de mi desesperado intento por sentirme bien ante lo sucedido con Yuma /3 y bueno, él tiene una gran imaginación, y me ayudó con algunas cosas en las que no sabía como avanzar en el fic, la corrección y también fue crítico y yo construí la base de la historia y corregí mucho, espero y se note xD entonces en un 50% 50%**

**El título del fanfic es por la canción de Coldplay que fue la principal fuente de inspiración.**

**9 horas de desvelo valieron la pena :) **

**.Esperemos haya sido de su agrado. **


End file.
